Dangerous Waters
by hxc nerd
Summary: Claire decides to make swimming in the Petrelli pool a daily routine, driving Peter crazy. ONESHOT. PAIRE!


-1A/N: Okay, so I totally don't know where this came from. I was on vacation in Texas and my mom's friend has a pool in her backyard. And I was swimming alone, and I was in Texas which made me think of Claire, and I'm a total Paire lover, and this idea just came to me. So maybe I do know where this came from. Oh well. I couldn't write there because my laptop was at home, but I'm home now and I just got back internet, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing! I wish I did, I'd own Kring and make Paire happen! Until then, I'll just write.

----------------------------

Peter had always thought getting a pool in New York had been a bit ridiculous. He didn't understand why his brother insisted on it. Something about "Privacy" and "Convenience". Yes, it was in a pool house, but it was still a pool in freaking New York. It wasn't hot enough to swim half the time. He had always thought it was ridiculous, but he never expected it would be his undoing.

Claire, Nathan's daughter, Peter's _niece, _Peter's underage and extremely hot niece, had made swimming in that god forsaken pool a daily routine. Said something about "Exercise" and "Tanning". It didn't matter what temperature it was. Whenever Peter came to visit his brother, she was in that pool, seemingly in smaller and smaller suits each time.

He knew he shouldn't. Knew it was wrong. He was a fucked up, sick bastard. But that didn't stop him from putting that invisibility power of his to good use and watching her as she swam laps and just floated around lazily.

It only got worse when he got evicted from his apartment because he hadn't worked in months and was forced to live with Nathan. His bedroom window and Claire's were the only one's with views of the pool house, and Peter could have swore Claire went swimming in the middle of the night on purpose. Like she _wanted_ him to watch her swim in almost nothing.

He started going to church after that. He didn't go to confession, but he thought he might get points for just going. He also tried to go anytime Claire immersed herself in that blue water. Peter would go to the church, and sit there wondering what the hell he was doing.

One day when he was getting back from church, he found Claire in the kitchen in only her bikini, bending over to look in the fridge. He cleared his throat, and Claire popped her head over the door and a smile exploded on her face.

"Hey Peter, where were you?" She closed the fridge with a diet coke can in her hand.

"Church." He answered shortly because he wasn't sure he trusted his voice with her standing there, wet like that. She tapped the can with her nail a couple times before popping it open and tilting her head back, taking a long swig of it. Peter gulped audibly. Her throat movements as she swallowed seemed to be going in slow motion. And he really should not have thought of the word swallow right then.

Her head came back forward as she stopped drinking. "Why do you go to church all the time?"

"Helps you get into heaven."

Claire smirked as if she knew exactly why Peter was worried about going to hell and answered, "If we don't die, then we can't go to heaven or hell, now can we?"

That had never occurred to Peter, and before he could say anything else, she was swaying her hips in that bikini that didn't even cover all of her ass, out of the room.

Two nights later, Peter saw the light in the pool house turn on briefly through his window, and got up to find that it was exactly who he expected to be out there. She glanced at Peter's window and he didn't even bother to turn himself invisible. Claire turned her back to Peter's window and slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

Peter didn't know why, but he took it as a sign to go out there. So he quietly exited his room and tip-toed to the stairs and down them as to not wake anyone in the house. Once outside, he walked casually to the pool house. It was pretty nice out for a night in New York. He was going to enjoy it. He noticed the light in the pool house was off, but also saw some movement in the water the moon was reflecting off of. His pace quickened a little until he reached the pool house, and he pulled the door open quietly.

The moon illuminated her golden locks and her smiling face. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a coy smile.

"Wanna swim with me?" She asked, innocently.

"I don't have a suit." He excused, lamely. Claire's coy smile only grew as she stood up in the shallow end and revealed the fact that she was not wearing a suit. Peter nearly choked at the sight of her wet, round, supple breasts.

"That's not a problem." She smirked, and before Peter knew it, he was getting in the pool naked as well.

Claire wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and started pulling him into deeper water, but water that he could still touch the bottom. It occurred to him, Uncles don't do skinny dipping with their Nieces. Uncles don't stand in this close proximity with their Nieces, especially when both are naked. But Peter didn't see Claire as his niece, and Claire did not see Peter as her uncle.

Claire ran her right hand up from his neck into his hair, keeping her left on his neck and used them to pull his head towards hers and he didn't resist. Their lips met in a soft, seemingly innocent kiss that deepened when Peter made it no longer one sided. His hands woke up and started running up Claire's sides and coming to cup her breasts. Claire moaned and Peter slipped his tongue in her mouth and started battling with hers.

Peter's hands went back to Claire's hips as he slowly pushed her towards the shallow end. When the water was about waist high, he turned them so Claire's back was to the wall of the pool and lifted her up out of the water some while she wrapped her right leg around his waist.

His hardened member was rubbing against Claire's clit and she couldn't take it anymore. She broke away from the kiss breathing heavily and used Peter's shoulders to push herself up, wrapping both legs around his waist, and position her opening above the tip of his cock. Peter stared at her flushed face in the moonlight and Claire whined out, "Peter, please." That plea broke whatever reverie Peter had been in, and he lowered Claire onto him slowly. She threw her head back gasping, and Peter clenched his teeth, groaning at how hot and tight she was.

He began thrusting slowly, not that he could have gone too much faster if he wanted to, water has a way of slowing things down. Claire took favor in leaning back, resting her elbows on the cement next to the pool, and Peter took the opportunity to lean forward and take one of her nipples in his mouth. Her mouth opened and to form a silent moan and Peter definitely felt her muscles suddenly tighten. A choked noise came from the back of her throat and Peter began to thrust faster. He took his mouth away from her breasts and she pouted only for a moment before Peter's hands came to her hips and shifted them slightly to get a better angle.

His hips started thrusting faster without him telling them to and hers were bucking fast and hard to try and increase the friction. With both of their movements, waves started forming in the water and Peter thought that he could distantly feel the burn of his muscles from the work he was having to put forth. He decided that this was the best work out ever.

Claire's eyes locked onto his, before she clenched them shut and she breathed, "So close, more, oh god, close."

Peter's hands cupped her ass and he pulled her closer, his hips rubbing against her clit as he thrust harder and Claire moaned "Fuck," And her voice got louder, and she screamed, "Peter!" As her muscles spasmed and clenched on his member, hard.

He struggled to keep thrusting then went rigid and emptied himself inside of her his mouth opening silently and finally choking out, "Claire!" He was certainly glad that the pool was enclosed and noise didn't penetrate the walls of the house very easily.

Peter kept thrusting softly as they both came down from their high, and as he stopped, he cupped Claire's face. She leaned into his hand and brought hers to cover his. He truly realized then that Claire was right. Thanks to her power, he wouldn't die and neither would she. The only heaven they had was being together, right now. And the only hell they had was the sheer torture of being apart.

--------------------

A/N: Read and review, please!


End file.
